


Wizard of Legend

by DancingQuill



Category: Wizard of Legend (Video Game), wizard of legend
Genre: Arcana - Freeform, Battle, Dungeon, Fantasy, Magic, Magic Duel, Other, Wizard of legend fanfic, Wizards, chaos trials, dont ask me, game fanfic, sorcery, thats a rogue like though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQuill/pseuds/DancingQuill
Summary: This is supposed to be a fanfic about the recently released rogue like "Wizard of Legend". It doesnt have much of a story on its own but i got very inspired by the setting so i decided to make a fanfic about it. It is not required to have played the game but some things might be easier to understand if you did.





	1. Tailors expertise

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave feedback but have mercy English is not my first language :P Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of our story. Introducing our protagonist and an old friend.

The streets of the capital were crowded and that might even be an understatement. People of all classes and races tried to worm their way through the cobbled streat in an attempt to find a tavern that had a room left. At least it didnt rain. Yet. Looking worriedly at the darkening sky Cero adjusted the hood on his head in case the sky suddenly decided to mess up his day.

He should have expected it really. The chaos trials always attracted the masses. It was no wonder after all you didnt get to see a wizard at work every day as a normal person much less see them battle their way through countless knights, archers and assassins trying to get as far as possible. No one ever made it so far but the price was very tempting. Whoever would make its way to the end would get the title of sorcerer supreme and therefore be the head of the magic council. A huge honour promising even more power.

Cero sighed again when he saw the people trying to steal curious glances at him. As if they'd never seen a wizard before....

His eyes wandered across the numerous shops that lined the street in search for a particular one. When he finally spotted it he sighed a third time in relief to finally get out of this throng and quickly but carefully pushed his way through it to its door.

Once he made it his eyes went wide in awe for he was standing in the biggest magical clothing store in the whole capital. piles of fabrics, boots, clothes, cloaks and what not were piled as far as the eye could see. Runes were stichted carefully into every piece showing off its magical properties.

He could practically feel the room brim with magical energy. Between those piles were various customers as well as tailors who tried to fit and stitch whatever the customer desired.

Craning his head to see as much as possible Cero made his way over to a shop counter. A young woman smiled at him. "Welcome to Trevors magical emporium. How can i help you?"

He gently smiled back. It was nice not to get stared at for a while. The tailors in here were used to wizards after all. "I came to collect an item....a cloak to be exact."

She nodded and reached for a book which looked way too heavy for her slim figure. Without hesitation however she lifted the gigantic thing and placed it on the counter before skipping through the pages. "Very well sir. I need your name and the tailor you ordered it at."

"The names is Cero...." she skipped through a few pages "and it was made by Trevor himself."

The woman stopped in motion before lifting her gaze and laughed a little. "Sir you must have misheard. Trevor didnt make a cloak in over five years...." She had her gaze fixed on his apparently waiting for him to start laughing and waving it off as a joke. He didnt though.

"Well i know him personally...." She lifted an eyebrow obviously not convinced but before she could open her mouth to say anything the backdoor opened and a young man came out of the back room. He only got a glance at him though because immediately he got surrounded by young tailors asking for opinion.

"Very good, Cath. That needs another lining though....not this way Joseph, that way....No, no,no Merion he asked specifically for a wind shield not a water shield....please change it, will you? Thanks...." The man quickly gave out some orders before the young designers went back to work.

He was about to make his way out but suddenly his piercing blue eyes fell on the two standing at the counter. He smiled broadly and walked over.

"Cero! No way!" He slinged an arm around his shoulder and Cero tried to stiffle a chuckle at the incredulous face of the young woman.

"Long time no see, Trevor...." "You can say that again....oh you have to tell me everything that happened! And yes dont worry i got your cloak ready....", he started to excitedly chat away apparently not needing to breathe as always.

He turned to the woman "This, Linda, darling is my dear friend Cero. He will win the chaos trials this year....!" He beamed proudly at Cero who frantically tried to wave it off. "No! Im just....Trevor dont say something like that...." "Why not though you are good enough, surely....Thanks Linda. Ill take it from here." He winked at the young woman who just nodded and closed the book containing their orders.

"Come one the backroom is way more comfortable....i know, ill make some tea! I hope you can spare the time?"

Cero smiled and nodded. "Yes! Alright!" He held the door open and Cero stepped inside. He sighed. Finally he was not constantly surrounded by chatter.

He sat at the table Trevor was gesturing at. "Ah! Goddamn it!" Cero turned around to see Trevor trying to extinguish a small flame on his sleeve. Cero chuckled before aiming a tiny beam of water at him.

"Um....could you....?" He asked and Cero rose before evoking a tiny flame under Trevors cauldron. "Thanks...." he grinned at him and Cero couldnt help but chuckle. Trevor was incredibly gifted when it came to Runes and stitching them onto a cloak but if it was basic day to day magic he was a lost cause. Not only was he underendowed in magical power but he also never bothered to controll it properly.

Once the tea was brewing Trevor sat down across from Cero smiling sheepishly. "you really should get this under controll...." "Yeah, yeah....i dont usually need it Cero....not everyone is a prodigy who just needs to touch a book to know everything inside it, you know?"

Cero opened his mouth to object but Trevor didnt allow it. "Please Cero....who are you trying to fool? You and Mara-" He instantly stopped watching Ceros face fall. "Sorry....still too soon?"

Cero turned his face away looking at the table. Mara had been his fiancee.

"Cero....it has been almost eight years...." "I know...." he sighed, "i just....i cant let her go that easily, Trevor...."

Trevor sighed and nodded. Giving him the space he needed he went back to the kitchen to get their tea. Cero still remembered her face as if it had been yesterday when she....she liked to experiment. And one day that was her doom. Apparently they had found traces of chaos magic which is stricly forbidden to use. He didnt buy it one day. Mara would have never tried to use chaos magic.

Trevor came back humming a tune and placed a cup infront of Cero before taking a sip of his own. "Ah!" he almost dropped the cup and Cero snorted. "You know you dont have to be a prodigy to see that something is hot that had just been boiling...."

Trevor just glared at him before returning to his cheerful self. "First of all....shut up. Secondly: You have to tell me everything....where have you been all these years? I didnt hear from you in ages....almost thought you were dead but then suddenly i got your letter asking me to make a cloak for you...."

Cero smiled. "I have been abroad...." he said vaguely. "Oh really? Where were you? And what did you do there?"

Cero sighed. Sometimes Trevor really was way too nosy for his own good. "I was in many different countries....to study magic...."

"Didnt you master all five of them already?" Fire, Water, Air, Earth and Lighning were the five schools you got taught as an aspiring wizard. If you finish school you usually are quite proficient in them. 

"Its never wrong to look at things from a different angle....something i couldnt have done here...."

He evaded the question and Trevor knew it but didnt say anything. "Why did you come back suddenly, Cero? And why do you suddenly decided to participate?" Cero scoffed. "If i had known this would be an interrogation i wouldve ordered the cloak somewhere else...."

Trevor laughed. "Surely....ok then if you are so adamant about it we can get to business as well, right?" They both rose and Trevor led him over to a mannequin that was veiled with a dark fabric.

The tailor smirked before pulling the cover off before hearing a satisfactory gasp from his left. "Trevor....thats incredible...." The cloak was made out of completely black fabric. The edges and the collar was stitched with runes in the same black but when light fell on the sigils and signs they flashed golden.

The beauty of it wasnt what made Cero stare in disbelief however. "Yeah im pretty amazing, huh? I stitched in some links for you to regenerate your energy faster. Also you should be a lot quicker with this and...." he was pointing on different runes before Cero stopped him.

"Trevor i have absolutely no idea how you did this but....thank you...." Trevor grinned. "Sure, always for an old friend...."

He pulled the cloak from the mannequin and folded it neatly. "How much do i owe you....can i even pay this much?"

Trevor laughed. "Its free for you....but dont tell anyone...." "Trevor, no i cant-" "Win the chaos trials." he wrapped the cloak in a protective fabric, "Thats all i want...."

Trevor turned to look at him. Without hesitation Cero nodded. He would. He had to.


	2. The Council of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see the three members of the council as well as Master Sura.

Cero woke up from rays of sun coming through the window of his little room. Blinking the sleep from his eyes he rose and summoned a bowl of ice filled with water on his nightstand.

Bracing himself mentally he washed himself before getting dressed. The last item he put on was the cloak he got from Trevor yesterday. Drawing his fingers over it gently he admired the handiwork again before puting it on.

The black fabric didnt quite reach the floor but ended at about the hight of his calves. Tying it safely he headed out not without wearing the hood. Trevor mustve already gone to work and he told him not to wait for him because the tailor had to work today anyway.

He stepped out the door as a feeling of anxiety spiked up in his chest. Carefully looking around he treid to spot him. He was here. The very reason he was a participant on the chaos trials this year.

Although all of his senses screamed at him not to get any closer he followed the feeling until he spotted him in an alley close to the one of Trevors home. If Cero wouldnt know him he would never think that this friendly looking wizard was one of the most dangerous wizards in the world.

He had a grey cloak around his shoulders, almost looking like smoke, but his face looked kind, almost charming. His dark eyes scanned the area as he suddenly threw a look over his shoulders. Cero quickly retreated in the shadows and tried to suppress his magic in an attempt not to get noticed.

Apparently he succeeded. After several long seconds of not breathing Darian turned around to head to the market place. Cero wasted no time. He dashed out of his hiding spot and mingled with the crowd. He couldnt afford to loose track of him and as long as there were enough people around Cero it would become impossible for Darian to spot him. Then again Darian had done a few impossible things in the past. Impossible and forbidden.

Following the brown windswept hair he tried to figure out what he was planning.

"Ah! Young man....come here!" Darian headed to one of the many booths standing on the market place selling fresh fruits, bread, fish or cheese.

"The finest apples in the whole capital! Here take one!" an old lady in one of them tossed it to Darian who beamed at her. "Thank you...." After he bit in he hummed in enjoyment much to the delight of the old lady.

"Its really good....here" he handed her some gold coins and the woman stared at him in disbelief. "My....God....thats way too much...."

Darian smiled "consider it your lucky day then, ma'am. I dont need money where im going to....also im about to win the chaos trials, so dont worry too much...."

Cero scoffed. Not if he could prevent it. What ever he was planning it could not be good. As if Darian had heard something his head snapped around to exactly where Cero was standing. He frowned before waving the old lady good bye.

As the invisibility spell wore off Cero breathed out in relief. That was a close one. Way too close. Still he followed Darian into another street. He was planning something Cero just knew it.

Suddenly Darian turned into a side alley and Cero quickly followed. Suddenly he felt something creep up behind him. Whirling around he was standing face to face to a solid wall of ice. A snicker echoed through the empty street.

"My, my if it isnt my dear friend Cero...." Darian came towards him, cornering him between himself and the ice wall. "Long time no see...."

Cero glared at him. "We are not friends. What are you doing here."

Darian mock frowned at him. "What....i thought we had anniversary this year....a shame, really....so youre breaking up with me? Still not over Mara, i guess...."

Cero didnt say anything.

"Still the silent type, huh? What ever....you asked why i was here if i remmber correctly....as if you wouldnt know...."

His face had turned dark all of a sudden as he growled the last words at him. Then his face turned friendly again instantly. "as long as you dont get in my way, i have absolutely no reason to kill you...."

Cero glared back at him. "i wont let you hurt another person-"

"You have no idea what youre talking about!" Darian snapped his face filled with anger. "You have NO idea what i went through and you are just a blind, broken hearted IDIOT!"

Ceros anger flared up in him, creating static bolts between his fingers, ready to be hurled towards Darian. "Why should i trust a word coming out of your mouth?"

Darian looked away before he spat, "because its true! I never lied to you once! I didnt kill Mara, Cero."

Cero worried at his bottom lip. He could never prove it but he was almlost completely sure. He knew of no one else that could use chaos magic like Darian could.

Darian sighed. "Just....dont mess this up, Cero....i prepared myself....and even if it would be an absolute shame to waste your talent i AM going to kill you without hesitation if i must."

Cero opened his mouth but Darian had snapped his fingers and before Cero could try to lunge at him he was wrapped up in purple-black energy before he vanished.

Frustrated Cero kciked at the ice wall before melting it. Darian was a good liar. His charm and looks made people trust him but Cero wouldnt fall for it. Not again. He had already lost someone dear to him and if his theory why he is here would prove to be correct he would try anything to prevent him from doing so . He was not going to let this lunatic win.

Checking the time again he hurried back to the market place. He menaged to get there just as the trumpets announced the beginning of the introduction to the chaos trials. He had never seen so many people in one place before. Hundreds, no thousands of people were craning their neck just to see the podium in the middle of the market place. To catch a glimps at the four most important people in the whole country that would arrive shortly.

When the trumpets stopped and the guards that were playing them returned to their place at the bottom of the podium. The crowd that was chatting and making noise until then suddenly went dead silent as they spotted the purple robe with the golden lining. White hair peeked out under the hood and two eyes that seemed brighter than the sun blinked friendly at the crowd.

Even though the young man didnt look older than thirty he was the most powerful magical entity in history. The magician that build up this country, revolutionised magic and created countless schools for young, aspiring wizards to learn. It was Ceros master....well ex-master. Sura.

He smiled at the crowed like a child that got a lollipop and waved. The audience exploded, enthusiastic cheering echoed from everywhere. Sura was probably more popular as the king himself. When he lifted his hands however, everyone fell silent again before Suras voice echoed throughout the place, magically enhanced.

"Welcome! To the onehundred seventy sixth chaos trial!" Applause. "i am very excited to see this years aspiring wizards to beat the challenge i created for them. As always dont worry! No harm can come to you! I cast a spell that will prevent you from dieing or seriously getting hurt....however! It does not prevent you from feeling pain....the rules are as always: if a contestant takes fatal damage he will be ported out of the trials and cant compete in them for this year again!"

The rules didnt change....although it wasnt expected for someone to beat them, Sura always encouraged the new ones....he didnt change either.

Sura gave them all a warm, giddy smile before he continued. "As always you have to overcome not only the elemental realms of chaos, but also defeat the council members, that are so very kind to make all this possible! Please welcome with me: Earth Lord Atlas!"

Suddenly the ground shook. Trees rained from some trees nearby and the crowd gasped and yelled in panick. Suddenly the floor right next to Sura broke open but the wizard wasnt shook in the slightest. If at all he snickered a little at everyones confusion.

The first thing Cero saw were branches that broke through the ground, making dust, dirt and stones fly around Sura. Then a head followed, as well as the rest of the Earth Lord before he stood almost twice as tall next to Sura, a stern expression on his face.

The crowd applauded and cheered at the dramatic entry. Atlas looked like....a tree. His skin was dark and looked like bark. His green robe wrapped around his giant chest and his arms were so buffed it was no wonder he could lift mountains. The branches sat atop his head and formed an antler-like crown on his head.

Atlas' face was unmoving and serious as he began to speak. "Good luck, everyone."

He wasnt a man of many words.

Sura laughed good heartedly and it almost seemed like Atlas was smiling too. Almost.

"Well thank you Atlas. Next is the youngest addition to the council: Fire Empress Zeal!"

Heat was wafting from the sky as soon as the master closed his mouth and everyone looked up with an awed expressing. A meteor rained down from the sky and crashed into the podium where it almost singed Sura and Atlas.

Gasping from the spectators again as a wild looking young woman emerged from the burning crater she had left. She was completely dressed in red but the most prominent feature was her hair. Pure flames burned down from her head, behaving just like real hair would, as she flinged it across her shoulders, grinning at the entranced masses. She had something feral in her eyes and people murmured her love to fire magic was so strong, that it devoured her core completely.

"Hey fellow wizards! I hope y'all prepared yourself to get wrecked! I wont let you pass easily....prepare to get burned when you play with fire! Im fired up already, how about you?!" Cheering. Applause and Zeal grinned at the crowd. Cero always thought she was insane.

"Now please everyone!", Sura calmed down the crowd to announce the last member of the council. "Welcome please the most honoured, oldest member of the council: Frost Queen Freya!"

He didnt need to silence them again. Everyone went quiet as the whole place went ice cold suddenly. Even the flames on Zeal crater went out as footsteps were heard from the steps of the podium. A laughter devoid of any emotion echoed form the podium sending shivers down Ceros spine.

The ground on the podium froze as the Frost Queen walked up to it. The clicking of her heals accompanied her ascension, a gust snow and ice trailing behind her. She was after Sura the most powerful wizard, undefeated in the chaos trials yet. Her light blue hair was in a tight bun and a crown made of ice shard was resting on her head. Her sharp features were enhanced by the ice blue eyes watching and analysing the crowd. She was incredibly beautiful but although she was smiling -or rather smirking- she always looked bored and without emotion except maybe hostility.

she stepped infront of even Sura, blue dress gliding on the floor before she raised her voice to speak.

"Welcome everyone. I really hope to see a challenge this year and not pathetic little children like every year before." He voiced sounded like it was made out of ice itself but no one dared to even breath too loudly. "You are about to experience pain, frustration, fear and sorrow and you have two choices how to handle that: Break. Or wrap your heart in ice and continue." she took a break to emphasize her words. Ice magic was probably the most difficult magic to master due to its physical nature. Every other magic can be enhanced by putting more energy in it, but ice magic is opposite. It is hard since wizards are a source of energy and there are murmurs that Freya might be an anomaly allowing her to drain energy from whatever she wanted. Frankly Cero just thought that was nonsense. Freya was a genius. A frightening one but still a genius.

"If you are weak....", she smiled, "im going to make your life a living hell...." Just like ice, beautiful but deadly....

With that she stepped back to leave Sura the space he needed.

He coughed a little awkwardly feeling the tension in the air. With a gesture he cleansed the area of Freyas ice before raising his voice again.

"Thank you Freya for that....encouraging speech." he turned back to the spectators and smiled again, immediately lifting the gloomy mood. "Dont be afraid. Nothing can happen to you my spell protects you of any harm! It will be a challenge, yes but with your willpower and trust into yourself you can do just about anything you want to achieve! Never forget that. But we talked long enough! Lets get started!"

With this he lifted his hands and the rune circle on the podium started to glow. The three council members and Sura made their exit. Atlas vanished in the earth, Zeal wrapped herself in fire and Freya disappeared in a flurry of ice crystals, while Sura stepped through the portal.

For a short amount of time everyone just stood there. Then suddenly hooded figures emerged from the crowd and went into the portal starting the chaos trial for them. Cero looked around a last time and his heart nearly froze. Even though he knew it all along seeing Darian step through the portal made the anger in him flare up again. He wouldnt let him hurt Sura.

With determination Cero followed him through the portal. Light ingulfed his body and whiteness filled his vision as the crowd cheered at the young contestants. As he vanished only one thought crossed his mind:

There was no going back. Now all he had to do, was to win.


	3. Its dangerous to go alone....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the chaos trial.

He hated teleportation. Once the white faded from his vision and Cero felt like he had stopped spinning in place he fell to his knees panting heavily.

Swallowing down the bile in his throat Cero rose to his feet and leaned against the wall for support before looking around.

Atlas realm was....relaxing. The floor was rich, green grass, trees and benches were standing around, he heard a few birds chirping in the distance and it seemed like a soft wind was blowing. Which was impossible of course because the chaos trials were held in a succession of rooms and corridors, a dungeon per se. Alabaster walls framed the beautiful scene and left him with four different choices of direction.

Once the dizziness in his head subsided he hooded himself before taking the passageway on his left. He didnt know where the next portal was and he had to start anywhere. So far Cero didnt see any other contestants which was to be expected. A complicated space and time magic constructed by master Sura sent everyone into a parallel space. They were countless perfect copies and even the council members were split into multiple variants, ready to face the young wizards seperately.

He was walking past a row of trees before a wider space opened up before him. Something wasnt quite right. He felt it but couldnt put his finger on it. The birds stopped singing and even the wind seems to have vanished and left only eerie silence. It was off putting and didnt fit the pretty scenery in the least.

Hesitating Cero just stood there but eventually decided to go anyway. He was confident in his skills and he wouldnt get anything done just standing there.

As he walked into the new room he suddenly heard a rattle behind him. Whirling around he just came to see metal bars shooting from the floor effectively cutting off his entry. As he looked around he saw the same thing happen to the other three exits. He was trapped. And to make matters worse he suddenly heard the rattle of an armor accompanied by the sound of blades being pulled out of their sheaths.

\--Meanwhile--

Master Sura was sitting in his throne. He usually didnt do that. He found it to be vain and he wasnt usually one to go and brag about his position or power. Today though, he might need every ounce of it. He shifted uncomfortably on the purple velvet cussions as he stared into the crystal ball floating in front of him. It was showing the trials and every so often it was switching between different wizards.

Sura sighed, his bright eyes flashed a dark blue in concern. They always changed colours depending on his mood. Suddenly the heavy oak door at the end to the room burst open and a gust of ice cold wind put out the multiple torches that lighted the room. With a snap of his fingers however Sura managed to relight them to reveal Freya gliding to the air straight in the direction of Sura.

He smiled. "shouldnt you be waiting for new contestants to arrive, Freya?" She scoffed making snowflakes rain from the ceiling as she gently levitated over the red carpet leading to the throne. "I have seen the contestants, Master. I doubt one of them will come close enough to even challenge me. Still....im here for another reason...."

Sura nodded before looking into the crystal ball again his eyes gaining an even darker shade. He sighed. "Dont underestimate them, Freya. I know why you are here and im currently trying to find the culprit responsible for it...."

Freyas eyes widened. "You dont want to say-" "Yes, Freya. One of the contestants somehow countered my protection spell. It makes me uneasy."

He stood up and walked up and down in thought. Freya put a hand to her chest and bowed. "I contacted Zeal and Atlas already. We three might be able to uphold it." Sura nodded before smiling at her again his eyes now a cyan colour.

"Thats good. As to be expected of my students. Still....my spell being broken so easily...."

"It should be fine, as long, as-" "as long as you stay undefeated, yes." Sura nodded. "It was never so necessairy, Freya. If someone in any of these timelines manages to defeat you all it will be a slaughter. I cannot allow something like this....I would never forgive myself."

He slumped back in the throne. Freya frowned before flying closer to him. "dont beat yourself up over it, Master....its not your-" "yes it is....and at least im going to take responsibility for it."

She nodded. "If you insist. Still, if someone manages to get through you will be open for defeat and death, Master."

He sighed again and nodded. "I know."

\--back at Ceros POV--

Soldiers emerged from behind the trees. Some were wrapped in leather, wielding bows while the others armor rattled as they stepped closer waving their swords. Their red eyes glowing in the hollow shell the spirit inhabitet. It wasnt real poeple in there but enchanted armors and weapons.

Cero took a giting stance, his cloak began to flutter as if a gust of wind had gone through it while he channeled his magical powers. Lightings zipped between his fingers as he weaved his spells before he struck. He smirked.

They didnt even see him coming as he rode one a bolt of lightning in between the soldiers shocking them in place. Twisting his hand he channeled a completely different arcana in a fraction of a second summoning winds to pull the soldiers together. As a few of them staggered while others laid flat on the floor Cero used his precious second of recovery as he channeled a static fiel around him, shredding his foes into pieces.

The metal bars descended back in the floor again as he heard the faint sound of metal hitting metal. Lokking at the remains of his enemies he found them to be completely vanished only leaving a few copper and silver coins in return. Curiously he picked one up examining it. It seemed like usual money. Shrugging Cero decided he could take it with him it didnt cost him much space anyway.

As he turned and walked up another corridor he spotted a few armors just like the ones just now. So no ambush this time....a smug smile later and they were nothing more than a few pieces of metal, a few lightnings still arcing between them.

Room after room was similar to this encounter and they always dropped some coins he picked up. Maybe he would need them later.

He should be proven to be right. As he turned another corner steeling himself for the next battle he gasped in surprise as he was standing in front of a counter behind it was a tall, bearded man with a backback bigger than himself full of god knows what.

As he realised Cero standing there is eyes lit up and he opened his arms as to embrace his new customer. "Ah come on in! Have a look! Maybe you will find something that appeals to you....!"

Cero took a cautious step forward but as the shopkeeper didnt show any signs of hostility he stepped forward exmining the goods laying on the counter. There was a shoe with wings, an amulet, a bottle with something green an...slimy and an....ice cube? He looked up to the shopkeep arching a brow.

"The bottle costs a hundred, verything else a hundred and twenty five....but im throwing out sales here....haha!" he winked and grinned at his customer. Cero lifted both his brows, "well im asuming those are enchanted items....what do they do?"

The shopkeep opened his mouth and pointed a finger on the ice cube but as soon as he started to speak his mouth got shut immediately. Cero knew that magic was at work and the shopkeep shrugged apologetically. He looked over the items. Well the shoe looked pretty worn out to him and ice wasnt really his forte....maybe hell go with the red glowing amulet?

Counting his coins he found to have one hundred seventy eight so he gave him the propper amount. "Ah a good choice! It makes your magic slightly more potent!"

Cero could feel the power surging through him as he clasped it around his neck. He smiled at the shopkeep. "thank you, sir." "No i  have to thank you! Its dangerous to go alone, take care!"

Cero nodded and left the weird shopkeep who was happily humming while counting his coins.


	4. For the small price of your soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlas realm.

Finding the portal wasnt a huge issue. It looked exactly like the one he stepped through to enter the trial. Something was different though.

A headstone like construct stood tall over the ash runes that shaped the portal. He couldnt read what was said on the stone but the numerous skulls on it didnt seem too good.

Bracing himself Cero stepped into the runes and let his magic energy flow into the circle before the bars shot from the floor again trapping him in the room. The headstone vanished in the floor and multiple soldiers stepped through opening rifts. Cero knew the drill by now but something was odd. One of the soldiers seemed....enhanced. He was bigger and a wave of magic hit Cero as he stepped through the portal.

He didnt have time to think about that however because the soldiers didnt loose a second to charge at him. Dodging their attacks with his shock assault he managed to stun them before ending them with a blast of fire. He turned around pleased with his performance when he heard the rattle of armor. A shiver ran down his spine as the enhanced soldier stared at him in newly enflamed rage as he took a stance.

Cero barely managed to dash away as he rushed towards him, ramming his spear into the wall. Effortlessly he pulled it out of the white wall, making dust and small stones fly around as he aimed for a deadly hit. Ceros eyes widened in surprise when he struck so fast it looked like dozens of spears would vault through the air in his direction. The attack surprised him so that a spear grazed his arm as he tried to evade the attack.

Cursing he threw a lighningbolt in his face and the soldier who just tried to regain his balance after the attack got caught in surprise leaving him open for more attacks. Cero didnt waste a second. He tried to ignore the bleeding gash in his arm as he hurled slicing winds at the soldier before finishing him with a couple of fire balls.

As the lifeless armour parts dropped to the floor Cero sighed in relief. The metal bars vanished again and a green portal openend itself next to a pedestal. Cero stepped through the green one but found himself at the shop again. The merchant looked up from his goods and grinned. "Well, well....back again?" then he saw his gash, "you might want to take a sip...." he winked and slightly taped the potion with the slimy fluid. Cero grimmaced but steppêd closer dropping a few coins on the table.

The shopkeeper quickly counted them before handing over the potion. "there you go! Drink it all up!"

Cero sighed before chugging down the liquid. It tasted awfull and left a foul taste on his tongue. The merchant laughed amused by his expression as Cero returned the bottle while wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Thank you." The effect was immediate however. He felt a numbing sensation on his arm and a feeling like cool water ran over his body refreshing him. As he looked at the tear in his cloak he saw that the wound vanished without a trace.

Nodding to the merchant Cero stepped back through the green portal again and then without wasting more time he activated the pedestal that had appeared after his fight with the enhanced soldier. It glowed promising and Cero stepped through it. White light filled his vision again but it seemed like he slowly got used to the tearing feeling in his body.

He didnt need to regain his balance this time as he appeared in the next dungeon. It looked just like the last one. Trees, grass and white walls wherever he was looking. Worriedly he tried to predict how long he was in here already. He could afford to waste more time. Darian was probably fighting Atlas already.

With newfound fervor he fought his way through the rooms in record time when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Another room he didnt yet know of. It was like the one with the merchant but....different. One the floor was a ragged piece of fabric to protect some odd looking items lying on it. What was really startling however was the merchant.

Instead of the bearded friendly shopkeeper there sat a hunched figure wrapped in a crimson cloak. He couldnt see his face except two piercing green eyes. They suddenly snapped to looked at him and the light fell on his lower face, revealing a grin. The figure rose to his feet making small shreds of black smoke rose from the cloaks edges. It was weird, as if there was nothing physical filling the cloak.

"Come closer, dear....i dont bite....usually...." the charming voice said and Cero couldnt help but feel attracted to this ragged looking person. The eyes and the mouth was everything he could clearly see for everything else was veiled in the shadow of his robe but he still trusted him.

"Who are you?" The person laughed, "im just a simple shop keeper....now come i have plenty things you might fancy...."

Cero looked at the items. He apparently had three relics in storage: A happy/sad mask, a horned golden ring and a silver spin top that had been spinning the whole time he had been there. He looked back at the figure. "There are no prices...."

The hooded grin turned into a smirk. "Well i dont like taking money for my things....im a generous person i like to gift things, you know?" Cero didnt buy it and eyed it suspiciously.

"Though you know....everything in this world has its price....but that doesnt necessairily mean gold...."

Cero looked back at him. "So i can have them for the small price of my soul?" The cloak laughed again. "A good one i might want to write this down....you can only select one though....its a choice you have to make...."

"What do they do then?" Cero asked but the cloak just smiled at him. The arms of the cloak rose and the end pieces lifted against his mouth while he was winking.

"Well if i dont get to know what they do then how am i supposed to know what to choose?" He turned around preventing to go but the "shop keeper" as he called himself didnt even flinch. "Too bad....Darian was way more willing to increase his powers...."

Cero froze in his tracks. "How do you know about this?" A grin, "oh i know some things....im a simple shopkeeper after all....i get to meet a lot of people....so you gonna buy something?"

"What should i buy against the council members?" The person sighed still grinning, "im sorry i dont know anything about high magic....im just a simple shopkeeper, after all...."

Cero eyed the items trying to make a decision but nothing about these things gave away their use. All of them had a dark tint to them.

Sighing he grabbed the mask. With a motion so fast he almost didnt see it the cloaks arm swept over the other two shoving them god knows where. He grinned again. "good decision....your magic will be WAY more deadly....it will be a slaughter!" he laughed as if he made some funny joke.

"And whats the price to pay?" The laughing stopped. "Oh right, i almost forgot that....you are way more fragile....a hit that might just injure you badly is now your death sentence....have fun and i hope we can welcome you again!"

He snickered and a shiver ran down Ceros spine. Well he got it know, there was no good in not using it. As he tried to put the mask on it suddenly turned into a cloud of smoke before burning a small black mark in his palm. The happy sad mask was now etched in his hand.

He looked again at the figure who grinned at him from within the shadows of his crimson cloak before turning.

To find the portal room wasnt a big deal after it. It was true his magic got way more powerful ripping his foes to shreds in mere seconds but he also could feel the power of their attacks. Cero managed to dodge them all but he just knew that if they were to strike him he might be wounded heavily.

The enhanced soldier was an archer this time, shooting arrows bigger than Cero himself and producing volleys that filled the air with the whirring of his ammunition. Cero managed to kill him combining lightning and air magic to constantly keep moving to avoid getting hit for it could be fatal.

When he finally dropped to the floor defeated Cero looked at the pedestal swallowing the lump in his throat. He knew he could defeat Atlas but it was still the first big obstacle. Straightening his back he stepped on it, the white light filling his vision.

As he came to see properly again he immediately noticed the difference. There were still trees and grass but only one way led to the inevitable. The white walls where gone leaving only black emptiness. It was like a starless night on an island. Infront of him stood a red crystal. As he approached it and laid his hand on the cool surface it burst, releasing red energy.

It was flowing around his body in search of anything to be healed but as it realised there was none it dropped to the floor in three red orbs.

Walking past the crystal shards Cero made his way through the acurate line of trees that seperated him from a large part of the "island". As he was through white marble formed behind him and around the edges of the part he was currently standing on, shaping the border of an arena. It created a delicate but sturdy net in a dome like shape and there was no doubt who the creator was.

When a majestic, deep voice boomed through the arena his suspicions were confirmed.

"I hope your trip here hasn't been too terra-ble....because you're about to get crushed!"

Eight colums of stone shot from the earth. When they retreated again they revealed the mighty Earth Lord Atlas standing with crossed arms, ready to demolish him.


	5. Rock-solid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showdown against Atlas

He didnt waste a second. Atlas vaulted in Ceros direction and the mage barely managed to dodge as his arm morphed into a stone drill and crashed down on the ground where he just stood making grass and stone shards fly around.

Cero hurled a fireball at the council member but was forced to evade again as Atlas summoned a bunch of poisonous fruits. As they landed right next to him they exploded into a cloud of green smoke making the grass wither and crumble to dust.

A shiver went down Ceros spine as he imagined what they would have done to him. Before he could clear his mind of the thought however Atlas clapped his hands commanding the earth to shoot out pillars of stone from the ground under Cero.

The mage weaved through the labyrinth of stone while trying to regain his balance.

Atlas laughed as he saw Ceros feeble attempts to get close to him "You are no match for me!" Atlas crossed his arms and smirked giving Cero exactly the openeing that he needed. In a heartbeat he was next to the Earth Lord who could only stare wide eyed as Cero unleashed a combo on him. Whirling tornados, fire slashes and to top it of a lighning ball made Atlas crash into the barrier surrounding the area.

A low growl escaped his throat as he stood up while shooting a sinister glare at Cero. "You worm will pay for that...." his deep voice boomed through the dome as he jummped in the air, shifting his skin to form a giant club instead of his arm.

As he came crashing down Cero barely managed to dash away leaving him open for another attack. The trees were ripped from the ground as Atlas dashed after him the drill missing Cero by mere inches before he lept up in the air again.

His deep voice boomed through the arena and Cero felt a wave of power originating from the council member. What ever he was planning to do it wouldnt be easy to fend of.

"Get crushed!" Atlas stomped into the ground as granite spikes shot from the ground nearing Cero at alarming speed. He managed to dodge them however before heading straight towards Atlas as he just stood there, grinning and posing before a sharp pain shot through his ankle. The spikes somehow changed their direction and one of them pierced his foot slwoing him down as the other spikes tore through his legs.

Ceros knees buckled under him and he fell to the ground. Cursing internally he felt fatigue rush through him and he grit his teeth in an attempt to stiffle a groan of pain. He couldnt afford to lose this. As he heard booming steps he turned around while Atlas walked towards him.

"Its over, little worm...." Cero tightened his jaw and forced himself on his injured legs ignoring the jabs of pain. Cero smirked, "you underestimate me...."

Atlas laughed but was quickly silenced as Cero was next to him in a mere second. "Wha-! How did yo-" Atlas didnt get to say more as he was pulled into a giant bubble of water. With a short weave of his wrist Cero commanded it to fling the Earth Lord across the arena where he crashed down into a puddle of muddy water.

As he was still spluttering indignantly Cero focussed his magic. They both were fatigued, he could see it in Atlas face. He had to finish this now, before he would give him another chance to damage him more then necessary.

The shadow was the first thing Atlas saw before turning his head up. His face went ashen as the meteor struck him before three large fireballs crashed into his face.

Atlas yelled in irritation as he felt Suras spell wash over him, preventing him from the imminent death. He was defeated.

Atlas smirked as he laid on the floor. "Nice fight, little worm...." Cero caught his breath and smiled. "Than-" "But that wont be enough."

Cero lifted a brow, "what do you mean?" Atlas looked into the sky, as if he was searching for an answere there. "No one will get through the trial. Zeal and Freya will take care of you, one way or another...."

Ceno opened his mouth as he tried to explain that he was only trying to save Sura but the ground had already risen, enveloping Atlas in a tight embrace before he vanished into the ground.

As Cero released an exasperated sigh he suddenly heard the sound of metal hitting the ground. As he turned around he came to see that a chest appeared just behind the portal that miraculously spawned on the floor. As he stepped past it Cero realised that that the rune circle shaping the portal was made out of tiny forget-me-nots that had a blue shimmer around them.

Before using it to advance however he pushed the huge chest open and felt instantly relieved as red healing energy rushed out of it refreshing him. His legs were still sore but at least they werent badly wounded anymore. The chest vanished however but not before releasing a scroll that hung in the air before Cero.

He snatched the scroll and quickly unrolled it. His eyes scanned the instructions. It was a spell. Taking in everything he needed to know Cero focussed his power and channeled the earth arcana as he followed the instruction on the scroll. Earth spikes erupted in a circle around him, ripping the floor apart.

Cero lifted an eyebrow. He was sure that would prove to be usefull. The last thing to do now was advancing to the next lair. It was Zeals and Cero didnt particularly look forward to it. Fire magic was unpredictable, wild and extremely dangerous.

He didnt have a choice however. Who knows if Darian was already ahead of him, he needed to hurry. Taking a deep breath Cero stepped into the glowing portal.

\--Meanwhile--

Master Sura was leaned slightly forward in his throne, biting his lower lip in tension. The crystal orb in front of him showed flashy pictures of an intense fight but finally Sura sighed in relief slumping back in his chair. As Atlas dropped to the floor and congratulated his opponent Suras eyes flashed a pleased golden colour.

"You really learned a lot, my dear student....you always were my greatest masterpiece...." Sura watched Cero step into the portal before returning to his search. He almost gave up on finding the mage who broke his protection spell. He would probably veil himself from Suras watching eyes to keep him from intervening. For all Sura knew everyone could be responsible for it.

He wasnt a beginner of course the culprit had to use chaos magic and Sura also knew what that meant. If he or she really managed to get through to him it might get really dangerous. He had to put all of his trust into his friends. If the council members managed to hold him of and remain undefeated the protection spell would be intact and no one would get hurt.

Sura sighed and weaved with a hand making the pictures in the crystal ball flicker and die out.

\--at the same time--

"Gah!" Atlas crashed to the floor as Darian sneered at him while landing before his crouched position. "I actually would have expected a little more resistance...." a trail of black smoked still lingered from the chaos spell he had just used, "but apparently i was wrong...."

"You....you are the one who-" "oh! Rock-head figured it out....too bad you wont tell anyone...." A spear of purple-blackish magic shot from his hand piercing the Earth Lords chest.

The ground shook for a second as he felt a rush of magic escape his body. Darian smirked. One down, two to go.


	6. Burning Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeals Domain

As soon as Cero stepped out of the portal he helt a fist in front of his mouth, coughing violently. The air was saturated with sulfur and ash and it smelt like burned flesh.

As he looked around he saw the dark gray walls lining the dungeons, lava seeping through small slits in it before flowing down into sewers out of which the molten stone lit up the dungeon. As if that wasnt fire enough there were also candles and torches placed nearly anywhere possible, heating the air up even more.

Cero sighed and loosened the knot on his cloak in a feeble attempt to not die from a heat stroke. How could anyone be remotely comfortable with those unbearable temperatures?

As he strode forward he suddenly heard the sound of a blade sliding from a sheath and he barely dashed away before the silver blade flashed in the light of a candle while it sliced the thin air. Cero hauled a fireball at i only to discover a previously invisible assassin crash into a nearby pillar, breaking several barrels in the process.

He wanted to strike again while the assassin was still down but a second blade jabbed in his drection forcing him to dodge. Before he could go for a second attack however Cero stomped on the floor, using his newfound spell. Earth spikes pierced the poorly armoured assassins so that the now empty rags tumbled to the floor. Cero sighed he would never get used to them just dissappearing after he killed them. He took the coins they left however before continuing on his journey.

He was surpsied how vicious his first encounter was. There were assassins in Atlas' domain but those seemed....better. Faster, more furious.

Carefully he turned around the corner and came to see a lava pit. Multiple "islands" were placed in it making it possible to cross the blazing sea but it came with a twist. Spearmen were positioned on the platforms, gripping their weapons to ensure no one was getting across. Cero smirked and cracked his knuckles. Time to see if they were fire proof....

\--Meanwhile--

Sura could feel it. He knew the feeling of chaos magic and by now he was sure someone was using it. The culprit was coming closer. He huffed in frustration but there was nothing he could do at the moment besides checking over and over again if his precious contestants were still safe. So far the spell seemed still to be intact, meaning no one had it made past Freya, but if his gut feeling was right then the one responsible had already defeated the Earth Lord.

He suddenly went stiff and let the crystal sink back onto its pillar next to the throne as he heard a ruffle of clothes next to him.

His worried blue eyes were interrupted by orange cracks, showing his unusual anger. Without turning his head he grit his teeth, "what are you doing here?"

The addressed flashed a grin and stepped out of the shadows he almost had melted into. As the light fell on his crimson cloak he gave Sura a sideways glance who adamantly kept ignoring him.

"Nice to see you too, Sura, sweety~"

The mage turned his head to the aknowledge him but his hostile glare didnt waver. There wasnt probably a single person who could say they ever had seen Sura truly angry. He usually was cheery, sometimes sad or worried but never showed aggression except when _he_ was involved.

"How did you the pit i locked you into?"

The green eyed one grinned even wider. "Oh that....well you see, curses kinda are my specialty...."

"I figured....still this is no place for you and i will ask you only once to leave the chaos trials, now!"

A laughed echoed in the stone halls. "And if i dont? Sura, darling you cant leave this place as long as the chaos trials are going on if you dont want that all those dungeons and timelines collaps making hundreds of thousands of mages vanish into empty nothingness....and i know you wont do that, because you are just waaaaay too soft hearted to let a few flies die...."

Sura glared at him but breathed in and out to calm down. To the guests disappointment the orange in his eyes had vanished almost completely.

"I am not going to discuss this furth with you. Leave."

The cloak snickered and made his way to the huge door at the opposite wall from the throne. "Sure thing....i have so much to do anyway. Cursing people, making snarky comments, watching you acolyte die...."

Sura shot from his throne, "dont you dare to interfere with this!" But the cloaked man was already out the door as its wing shut with an echoing thump.

 

\--Meanwhile--

Trevor bit his lower lip as he watched Cero fling the enchanted soldiers in the pits of fire. He as many other citizens were watching the chaos trials through the great portal that showed images from within, just like a huge crystal ball.

It was fascinating to see the mages hurl powerful spell at their opponents, although they got decimated in an alarming speed. Not even half of them made it past Atlas and then most of them failed without even getting to Zeal. It was a butchery and usually Trevor wouldnt be interessted in it if it wasnt for his best friend participating.

He sighed relieved as he watched Cero finish the group of spearmen before the picture flickered and showed another mage that was unknown to the Tailor. He was busy fighting an enhanced soldier and the group around him groaned as he got struck with a dagger and fell to his knees.

He appeared a moment later on the portal where he was greeted by friends and family celebrating him. A lot of courage was needed to enter the trials and even though if you didnt succeed it was still a reason for paying the young mages respect.

Cero probably wouldnt have someone to welcome him when he made  it out, so Trevor was prepared to do it instead. Before sipping again on his tea he watched some other mages he didnt know dash and defend themselfs. He got bored eventuallly and decided to kill some time sewing a little as he waited for Cero to get to his next portal. The great clairvoyance spell would surely show him as his technique was perfect so he could relax until then. He just hoped Cero would make it....

\--Meanwhile--

"Thats a joke, right?" Darian asked the hopping colourfull piece of paper that shot him a challenging look. It didnt seem like it.

Darian huffed annoyed as he compressed the space to form a chaos orb before hurling it at the creature. To his utter irritation the pinata just shrugged it off as if it wasnt even a scratch....again....

It was slowly but surely grinding his gears. He knew he should have left this little piece of garbage and not waste more time but his pride and stubbornness just didnt allow him to leave it like that. And the worst of it all? The name of this rainbow atrocity was Taffy.

TAFFY.

He grit his teeth trying to ignore the mocking sound it sneered at him. "You call that a spell chain?"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled and his magic flared around him in irritation.

A sinister smile crept on his face as he prepared himself, "im going to show you a spell chain!"


	7. firefly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dont play with fire, you might get burned

Cero coughed and wiped his hands on his cloak. _Sorry Trevor...._ he thought as they left an ashen stripe on it. The last pack of enemies had been quite the handful and they barely managed to to shoot him with their explosive arrows.

In the end however they only managed to singed his hair a little on one side, nothing he couldnt fix once he got out of the chaos trials. _If_ he got out of there.

He managed to get to yet another level of this god forsaken dungeon not before picking up an echanted monocle which proved to be a picky little thing. The merchant had promised him it would help him see the weaknesses of his enemies but that was very optimistic. Most of the time it did absolutely nothing than making him look like an idiot. Then however if it actually did work Cero was able to deal some fatal damage. Welp he paid for it so he could at least use it now. Its not like he had to win a fashion contest.

When he turned yet another corner he could see the portal again calling for yet another fight against an enhanced soldier but on the oposite wall was the entrance to a small room. Cero cautiously neared the hooded figure grinning from within the shadows. "Well apparently you are lucky enough to meet me again...."

In front of him was a new asortment of weird looking items. "Can i expect you in every domain now?" Cero asked. He slowly grew worried. The merchant was someone else in every domain and usually only very powerful mages like the council members were able to travel between plains of existence.

"Nah....nothing is going to get me into Freyas domain...." "Why is that?" The shadow in the cloak grinned even wider, "i tend to get cold feet easily. Besides its much cozier here, dont you think?" He sighed and smiled dreamily. "Reminds me of home...."

Cero wanted to ask in which kind of abyssmal hell he lived in but then changed his mind. He really didnt want to know. 

"Sooooooo do you fancy any of those little gifts here?" Cero eyed them and as per usual he was unable to get any information what they do. He finally sighed and pointed at a golden chestplate. "This one."

He suddenly looked worried, "you sure? Most people dont survive this...." Cero hesitated but the crimson cloak started laughing histerically. "Oh boy, im just kidding....you should have seen your face...." He snickered once again before handing it over to Cero.

This time the relic melted in his hands before flowing around his torso forming a perfectly fitting chestplate. "This is an expensive relic....but only when you are careless....you dont plan on being careless now, do you?"

Cero shook his heard, weirded out again. "Alright....im-" "Wait" He stopped in his turning motion and turned back to the hodded figure. This time there was no grin on his face, only a pair of piercing green eyes. "I like you. It would be a shame if you died needlessly. Be careful. Things arent always as they seem."

He sat down again as the grin returned and flashed at him from within the hood. Cero wanted to ask him what he meant but he had the feeling he wouldnt get an answere anyway. Hell find out eventually. Instead he nodded and made his way over to the portal.

\--Meanwhile--

"Yo, Zeal!" Darian strutted into the hall surrounded by burning flames as if he owned the place. The fire empress landed infront of him grinning from ear to ear.

She just breathed in to let off something snarky as Darian cut her off. "Yeah some fire pun, i get the gist. Listen lets just get this over with, shall we?"

Her anger over his audacity turned into fear as he shaped the space itself around him into a terrifying void, ready to strike at the mage.

"Its you....", she stated with eyes blown wide as he grinned back. "Damn right it is."

Then the room was wrapped in darkness.

\--back at Cero--

The enhanced soldier had almost been a joke. It had been painfully easy to avoid his attacks so that Cero was now standing in front of the portal leading to Zeal herself.

The Fire Empress is no enemy to be taken lightly especially since he knew almost nothing about her. She was new to the magic council and apparently no sacrifice was too big to further fuel her power.

Shaking his head he stepped into the glowing circle before letting his magic flow into it. It was no use to further delay and hesitate. For all he knew Darian was at least as fast as he was and Cero couldnt allow him to gain too much of a lead.

Bracing himself he stepped into the bright circle for another stomach churning journey through space before being spit out on a similiar platform as in Atlas' domain.

Again he was in the middle of a sea of nothingness, the bright red crystal infront of him shimmering in the dim light the came from the other side where huge brick walls towered over Cero as far as he could see. They only left a tiny opening at the bottom, barely enough to step through.

As he neared the entrance after absorbing the red magic healing him he felt a heat wave hitting him. Sweating profusely he wiped over his face before loosening his shirt but it didnt really help. As he stepped through the door he suddenly jumped out of the way as a wall of flames erupted from the floor behind him before burning along the walls to form an infernal ring.

Cero watched in awe as some of the fire converged in the middle of the room, chaotically turning and twisting before a humanoid shape took form in the middle of the flames.

Flame Empress Zeals eyes seemed to burn themselves as she walked stright at him, a cocky grin on her face, her hair a fiery trail.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in...." She laughed manically at her own joke before snapping back to dead serious in between seconds. "So be it, your not getting past me anywa-"

Her eyes suddenly widened. "Someone made it?" he mumbled to herself but Cero caught it anyway. _Darian._ He had to hurry.

 Taking on a battle stance he yelled, "well find out."

Zeals worried glance turned into a sickening smile as she replied with a few casual stretching moves, "Are you warmed up yet? Because im bringing the heat!"

Without a warming she shot straight at him while simultaneously forming fireballs in the air.

Cero gasped and dashed to the side. As he glanced over his shoulder he saw Zeal skidding to a halt as dragon heads out of FIRE were rushing the distance she just travelled before crashing into the wall with a thunderous bang.

Cero tried to swallow but he had no spit left. It was so hot in here even the sweat seemed to evaporate. That apparently didnt stop Zeal however, she quickly straightened herself before channeling a bit of magic creating five huge fireballs in the air before launching them at Cero.

The mage horrified and jumped in the air weaving through the barrage. As he was done he quickly turned around to Zeal. _Where is she?!_ he thought in panick while frantically searching for the Fire Empress before a stab of pain shot through his spine.

With a kick combination enhanced with -you guessed it- fire Zeal kicked his body around like he was a limp sack before smashing him on the floor. Cero groaned and wanted to stand up but his eyes grew wide at the symbol appearing under his hands.

As the fire trap exploded he was pushed in the air from the preassure. His ears ringed from the sound of the explosion as he landed on the ground. He felt the protection spell drain signalling him he didnt have much energy left.

As he turned to the side in an attetmpt to get back on his feet Cero caught a glimps at Zeal stretching with a bored expression. "Play with the fire, get burned!"

She roared in laughter and CEro saw his chance. Pushing his pain away he dashed towards her in a fraction of a second bombarding her with his complete arsenal: Slicing tornados, stunning lightnings, fireballs and even the earth spikes he had from Atlas.

Zeal hissed as she got tossed around but turned mid-air in an acrobatic fashion. Cero felt another barrage coming up and he was right. Zeal fired an array of fireballs he barely managed to dodge but as he landed his foot got caught in one of the metal grids in the floor.

Cursing the fell to the floor before fealing the blazing hotness of fire envelope him. Her insane laugh ringed in his ears as the got burned and suddenly he felt a rush of extreme magic waft through the room. Zeal had jumped in the middle of the fire circle, channeling all her power into the space above them.

It was like thin air started to burn in a raging inferno. Meteors of the size of a horse crashed down on him and even though he tried hard to avoid them he got hit eventually sending him to the ground.

"Dont run away, firefly....were not done yet....the fun only started...." Zeal smugly commented as she stepped closer, displaying no hurry whatsoever.

Cero grit his teeth. He couldnt defeat her that way. The meteors were still crashing down around him and Zeal seemed to get only stronger. Like a tiny spark on dry wood her power only grew the longer they fought. He had to finish this and quick. Even if it ment extreme meassures. Sighing he concentrated on the deepest, darkest part of himself.

\--Meanwhile--

"Cero!" Trevor couldnt stop himself from calling out as the portal displayed his friend getting beat up by Zeal. His fists clenched in worry as he saw the meteors crashing down around him. "No come on, stand up, you can do it!"

His energetic encouragement earned him a few suspicious side glances from passersby but he couldnt care less. Suddenly he saw something dark flash in Ceros eyes and Trevors hands flew to his mouth, eyes wide in shock.

"No...." he whispered mortified, "Cero...."

\--back to Cero--

Zeal didnt even see what hit her. Tearing open space he travelled to a position near the mage earning a suprised gasp but that didnt stop him. The orb of chaos magic landed directly infront of her feat bursting open in a barrage of the same as they created a field of pure destruction.

Zeals scream echoed through the arena but Cero new she wasnt done yet. In a frenzy he ripped open the veil between this world and the void unleasing a beam of chaotic energy straight at her. It had so much power it ripped her from the field of chaos explosions and crashed her into the opposite wall.

Stepping closer he tried to fight the whispers in his head, longing for more chaos, more destruction, more death. That was the prize for using chaos magic. His soul and eventually his sanity.

With eyes dark as the night sky he attempted to stifle the black foggy magic dripping from his hand as he neared the Empress.

The one in question was kneeling on the floor, wiping a hand over her mouth that leaked a little trail of blood. As she saw him her eyes went wide and she scurried to the wall.

"NO!" she screamed, obviously terrified, "STAY AWAY FROM ME....YOURE A MONSTER!"

He almost physically felt the stab in his heart. Forcing the magic whirling worund him to subside, his eyes turned back to normal and he turned his face away in shame.

"Yes I am. But sometimes it takes a monster to kill another one."

Frantically breathing Zeal went up in flames without another word. As the fire went out she was nowhere to be seen and slowly but sure the ring of fre died down too.

\--Meanwhile--

Sura sighed as he caught the crystal ball and placed it on his lap. His eyes were a dark blue, like the ocean as he whispered, "oh Cero....what have you done?"


	8. mother frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only a short update to show im still alive

Cero felt the room temperature drop several degrees as he entered Freyas domain. An icy gust blew his hood from his face and he almost felt the blood rushing from his limbs to preserve the heat.

The icy halls was the polar opposite of the heat dungeons but Cero couldnt wait around to adapt to the freezing air. While he fought his way through the halls, careful not to trip on the ice Cero couldnt shake off the feeling of being watched....

\--meanwhile--

The icy queens cold eyes watched the mages moves very carefully as the images flashed in the ice crystal. She knew it depended on her now since the other two members of the magic council failed. She cannot let them pass, she couldnt allow them to harm master Sura.

She chuckled and softly blew into the palm of her hand before pushing the icy gust into the crystal. Who said she had to sit idle until they made it to her lair?

\--back at Cero--

The blizzard came out of nowhere and he barely dodged the ice shards raining down from the ceiling. What was happening? It didnt seem to effect the warriors and archers the slightest but Cero was sure he would just get shredded into pieces.

He had to get inventive now and bought a map from the merchant showing where he needed to go. Any more dead ends and he might loose to much time. The mage resorted to summon a small flame to keep him warm as he proceeded towards the exit and used fire spells aswell if only to warm up a little. He needed to save every ounce of energy since Freya sure would be a challenge even with his chaos magic.

Therefore he used the environment to his advantage. Pushing his enemies off the platforms into the darkness below was way more efficient. Still the blizzards worried him and it might just be his immagination but Cero could swear he heard a cruel, icy laugh everytime one of them appeared.

The enhanced soldier was a challange this time as well. It seemed to be some kind of illusionist, being able to duplicate himself and fill the air with projectiles. One of them hit Cero pretty harshly square on his chest as he tried to dodge the rain of spells, almost knocking the air right out of him.

Hurling a lighning spear Cero however managed to finish the caster off before he could do more harm but he sunk to the floor, trying to regin his breath after the fight. He had already used the healing potion from the store and had no other chance than to proceed injured.

Gritting his teeth Cero ignored the pain and walked through the portal.

\--meanwhile--

"That little bitc-" Darian couldnt finish his muttering before he had to dodge another of those god forsaken blizzards before he pireced the chests of two warriors with his chaos lance. 

He growled before he yelled at the ceiling, "Freya! I know you can hear me! I swear if you dont stop with those storms im gonna-" He was cut off by another blizzard and a frosty chuckle.

"You shouldnt get worked up already, Darian. If you are too weak for this already maybe you should just surrender before i make a popsickle out of you." He glared at the ceiling before he groaned indignantly. "Suit yourself! Dont tell me i didnt give you a chance."

Her faint snicker was still mocking him from afar.

\--the throne room--

"What do you want us to do, master?", Zeal asked from her kneeling next to Atlas. Sure sat on the throne watching Darian and Cero at the same time. The ammount of chaos magic must have lifted the veil conceiling Darian from his eyes so that now he was able to see him fight through the icy halls.

Sura sighed and smiled at them sadly, "im afraid there is not much you can do anymore. This is past your abilities."

Zeal huffed, "if Freya can still do something so can we! We are strong too and-!" She was cut off by Atlas laying a gentle, gigantic hand on her shoulder. When she looked up to him he shook his head slowly.

Sure watched them fondly before he continued. "I dont want you two to get hurt because of my failures. I will do this on my own."

Zeal was about to protest again but reconsidered. Slowly she nodded and followed Atlas outside.


	9. Frozen heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight against Freya ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being absent for so long, i thought no one read this anyway so i didnt bother continuing it :P

The second he stepped entere Freyas lair Cero felt as if his very soul froze. Breathing into his hands he knew the only thing from dropping dead in these arctic temperatures was his enchanted cloak. Making a mental note to drown Trevor in his favourite candy after this Cero headed towards the arena. It consisted of the same brick walls the dungeons had been aligned with so far as well, but the entrance was blocked with some icy shards sticking in the floor.

Without hesitating much Cero smashed them nito pieces before entering the circular space. Ice shards were placed near the walls and the floor was partially frozen. Not a sound was heard in that apocalyptic cold except....

A chill ran down his spine as the icy laugh resounded in the empty room, just before the snowflakes falling in the room collected in the middle of it, forming a huge ice crystal. Cero stepped back as it cracked open and shards flew everywhere as Freya emerged from its inside.

Not a hair out of place and with a terrifying smirk Freya levitated about two feet over the floor as she tapped her blue lips with her pointer in thought. "Let me guess? You are here to save our master from the fangs of an evil chaos mage who tries to kill him."

Ceros jaw dropped. How did she...."Yes exactly!" Her face morphed from slightly amused to dead serious, "sure thats why you reek of chaos magic." "I only studied it to defeat the other mage!" A chilly chuckle, "sure thats what he told me about you as well, so in case youre wondering: No, i dont believe you."

Cero made a step backwards. Something about Freya was unsettling. Was it the complete confidence she met the prospect of having to fight a chaos mage with? A smirk graced her chiseled features as the door froze closed behind him. "Its too late to be getting cold feet....because im about to freeze you in your tracks!"

A wave of her hand and the air got freezing cold as two blizzards rushed into his direction in an alarming speed. Frosty winds were tearing at his cloak making him almost unable to move as Freya launched three gigantic waterballs in his direction. How they didnt completely freeze solid in those temperatures was a miracle to him but Cero managed to dodge their attack only to see Freya had used the time to summon a hord of icicles.

Swarming around her body they chimed like bells before getting hurled in his direction. As Cero dashed over the icy floor he only heard the deadly shards dig into the ground or crash with a nerve wracking cracking sound. What he iddnt anticipate was Freya standing directly infront of him, a huge claymore comlpetely out of ice in her pale hands.

The air got knocked out of him as it hit his abdomen and made him crash into a nearby wall, only to be met with a high preassure water beam.

"You are starting to bore me....thinking that Sura talked about you as if you were a prodigy....what a joke." The anger flaring through his veins warmed Cero up as he got up again. Was it his immagination or did Freya almost looked pleased at his defiance?

With a battlecry Cero started to hurl fireballs at her, let meteors rain down onto the frost mage or tore open the earth in an attempt to hit her. Attempt being the right word since she expertly dodged or block each and every of his atacks, as if it was childs play.

"Is that already all you got?" Cero grinned sinister, "not even close." Purple magic creeped down his arms and Freyas eyes glistened in anticipation.

\--meanwhile--

"Is that already all you got?" Darian yelled in frustration as he hurled another chaos orb in her direction. Without much effort Freya dodged his attack while it tore open the floor, leaving a crater.

"How you defeated Zeal and Atlas is beyond me....someone like you wouldnt stand a chance against Sura." Darian grit his teeth and spread his arms, "help me then! Together we might have a fighting chance!" The laugh that followed was so cold it might freeze hell.

"How dare you insult me like that?! I would never betray my master!" Darian teleported away in the last second as the ice spears digged deep into the ground where he just stood. "Sura is not what you think he is! He is a selfish, wicked man, who- FU-!"

his cloak got ripped apart as the claymore missed him by inches and he fell on his back. Without a second thought he rolled to the side to avoid being smashed by the icy blade.

"Enough is enough! If you dont help me i guess i have to do it on my own after all!" His eyes started to glow purple as he summoned the whole potential of the chaos magic inside him. The room turned dark from the amount of black spears that erupted from his hands and Freyas eyes widened. "What the frost?! Impossible!"

Darian laughed as she attempted to block them and impressively enough she almost managed to defend herself. Almost.

"Ugh...." Thick red blood trickled on the floor, freezing immediately to crimson icicles as Freya sunk to her knees. Darian smirked as he stepped towards her and pulled her up at her hair. "Well....guess you should have chosen the right side." Freya chuckled, "i die in honour....you however will die in shame and defeat. Master Sura, will make sure of that."

"Well see about that." With a last growl Darian tossed her to the side, as her eyes went glassy.

\--meanwhile Cero--

"Ahahaha!" Freya was about to launch the icy spears in Ceros direction as she suddenly stopped and Cero almost collapsed to the floor in relief. Even with his chaos magic he wasnt able to get an edge and she was very effectively tiring him out. Not wanting to waste the moment however he hurled the chaos orb in her direction but Freya just casually caught it with a hand and squished it while her eyes looked still far, far away.

"Impossible...." she whispered and looked at him, suddenly as if seeing him for the first time. Turning towards him with new determination she announced, "i know what i have to do. This is over."

Cero grit his teeth and knew he had to put everything on one card. As they charged at each other he knew it would fail. Freya had seen through him with her analysing gaze every single time so far, but he had to try. Raising her claymore Freya smirked, sure of what she did and Cero closed his eyes striking with a cry of desperation....

The claymore missed. Cero opened his eyes to see Freya still smiling, a hole in her abdomen from his spell. Sinking to the floor she made eye contact with him and smiled. "Come closer."

Cero hurried towards her as she shivered in pain and sunk down to lie on her side. "Im sorry...." Cero whispered still in shock at how this turned out but Freya just chuckled. It sounded almost...warm?

"Dont get all big headed now. I let you win." "But why?" She gripped his cheek and looked into his eyes, pleading, "save our master, Cero. Hurry."


	10. Chaos

The first thing Cero heard when he stepped through the portal was the sound of something crashing against wood.

"Open the f*cking door you coward!" That was Darian....and he seemed angry....Cero took a fighting stance as soon as he laid eyes on the red cloak infront of him but Darian just turned around with a growl.

"Oh look who it is....you finally decided to show up aswell. Even though Sura apparently decided to curl up into his shell like the little f*cking coward that he i-" The door swung open.

"Finally." "Darian, stop. I cant let you do this." Darien rolled his eyes and turned around, "look, im not gonna fight you now. I need my energy for Sura, even though it would be one hell of a satisfaction to finally bust in your annoying face."

"Darian, why are you doing this?" "Thats what i would like to know as well...." The voice was smooth and sounded so very sad, as they eyes followed it until it reached the white haired man on the throne looking directly at them. Darian smirked, "you decided to fight me after all...."

"I didnt decide to fight anyone. I just want Cero to understand, why i have to do, what i have to do." He stood up and looked Darian up and down. "You made remarkable progress, but its the end of the line for you. You overstepped you bounderies as-"

Darian started to laugh. Loud. As if he was honestly amused. "Oh really? Dont you think Cero would deserve to understand everything thats going on? After all it was his fiancee that got involved." Suras lips tightened but he didnt make an effort to stop him as his eyes turned a sorrowfull grey while Darian turned to him.

"Remember how Mara died?" "Wh-Where did that come from? What does all of this have to do with-" "More than you think, just listen. She died because chaos magic is involved. She never cast a single chaos spell and to that day i didnt either." Cero frowned, "what do you mean."

Darian spread his arms wide, "chaos magic is able to alter space and time and unleash powerful spells on a level that shouldnt be possible. Sounds familiar doesnt it?" Cero connected the dots in his head.

Sura created this space and that was obviously only possible with chaos magic. But Sura would never....When Cero looked at his master, the one he admired for so long, he looked away. "Its true."

Cero turned to Darian again who continued, "she didnt make a mistake with her experiment. The only mistake she made was to defy Sura." Ceros eyes widened. "Maras death was a....necessesity." Sura looked at Cero but Darian snorted.

"Thats bullsh*t! You were just jeallous someone was more powerful than y-" "Shut up!" Sura waved his hand, his eyes a dangerous crimson, making Darian crash into a wall. "Apparently this is the end of the line for both of you. You know too much already to leave you alive. I cant risk that."

"Sura....why?" Cero couldnt believe it, that was all too sudden. Sura stepped down and placed a hand on his cheek. "You were perfect, Cero. So talented....but both of you were threatening to surpass me. I couldnt let that happen. I knew killing her would break you aswell."

How could he explain this so calmly? That was horrible...."You are a monster!" Cero fired a ball of chaos magic in his direction, but Sura casually caught it and evaporated it in his hand. "I just did what was necessary. Casting chaos magic against me, however, was a mistake. You think you mastered it, but i had time to study it for decades."

\--meanwhile--

Freyas vision started to blur as she felt the blood seep from her abdomen. It was so surreal....never. She had never thought about dieing before. "Maybe its for the better....maybe im getting old....?" She chuckled at her own words as a tear like a crystal diamond made its way down her cheek.

"Its a little early for you to get full of self pity....not your style really, ages you a bit...." Freya looked up to see a red cloak with a grin in its shadowy depths. "You....!" The grin widened, "for once im the good guy here, honestly!" He waved his hand and the blood returned to his body as the skin grew back together.

"But....why?" Freya asked as she saw Atlas and Zeal standing behind the hooded figure as well. "Because youre not ready to come with me yet."

\--in the throne room--

It was as if the end times had been coming. Elemental magic and chaos magic clashed against each other and the amount of energy created cracks in space itself, threatening to almost tear it apart. Darian and Cero were able to defend themselves pretty well against Sura but it was obvious that he truely had the edge.

Assaulting them with chaos beams, explosion and destruction magic on a level Cero never had seen before he made their hopes to defeat him vanish. "Argh!" "Darian!" They were burnt out and it was only a matter of time that one of them misstepped and got hit by a chaos blast.

Sura laughed but frowned as Darian opened his eyes but to fatigued to get up. "Oh, youre not dead yet? Let me give you a hand...." Sura extended a hand but Cero limped in the way summoning a shield. It never stood a chance against Suras assault as it blasted him to the ground next to Darian.

A surprisingly strong hand wrapped around his neck and with a choking sound Cero got torn from the debris around him, forced to look into these cruel crimson eyes. "What a waste, but it cant be helped....its funny, you have the same stupidly determined expression that Mara had...."

Cero wanted to hit, hurt and cripple him but he was just haning there, limply as Sura continued. "You both never had a chance. What were you thinking facing me all alone?" "But they are not alone...."

Sura turned quickly and let Cero drop back into the debris. "What are you-" Sura dodged the icicle as the guardians stepped from the shadows. "Thats high treason! How did you even-" "That doesnt matter. The only thing that matters is that we unknowingly were on the wrong side." Freya frowned, "but we are going to fix that right now. Zeal, Atlas!"

The guardians moved like a holy trinity, perfectly balancing out there attacks and even though they were not able to cast chaos spells they managed to push Sura back to his throne, where he furiously defended himself.

"Ugh....Cero...." He turned his head to see Darian who was trying to get up, "if we attack him, he might not see it coming...." Ceros tired eyes looked at Sura and back to Darian before he nodded. "Im sorry for mistrusting you." Darian smirked, "nah, you just were and idiot. Nothing unusual."

Cero rolled his eyes but frowned, "why did you go through all of this just to avenge Mara though....?" As he turned his head and saw the pain in Darians eyes he connected the dots. "Oh....Darian i never knew...." "You never were supposed to. She was your fiancee after all."

Cero bit his lip and extended his hand, "he took her from both of us. What do you say? We fnish this? Together?" Darian smirked, "yeah."

"Argh!" "Ugh!" Freya grit her teeth as she saw Atlas and Zeal getting sent into a wall. She had only been able to dodge the chaos strike barely as well but their power ran thin. Sura laughed and fixed her eyes on her, "good job....but not goo en-"

His eyes buldged as the chaos blast his his chest. Slowly looking down he saw the blood oozing from his chest....but then a grin spread on his face as he collapsed onto his knees and Freya didnt waste a second to freeze his hands to the ground.

"You fools! Killing me?! You really think this works?`I have become one with the chaos magic, i will be reborn...." A snicker cut him off and let the blood freeze in his veins.

"Maybe i can help with that...." A cloaked figure stepped up to him and smirked, "hello, sweety~ time to come with me...." Suras eyes went wide. "No! You cant! Im not done yet! Remember what i did to this world! I have so many plans yet and i-"

But when he was cut of his cloak just fell to the ground. Sura himself was gone. The figure grinned as he turned on his heels and headed to the door. "Wait!", Freya wanted to stop him, "who are you?" The cloak laughed and winked at her over his shoulder, "just someone who likes happy ends....oh and Cero...." He turned to the two mages who got up from the rubble around them.

"You can keep my presents....they suit you." Before Cero could thank him the cloak already merge with the shadows and was gone.

"What was that?" Darian asked and sheepishly scratched his neck as he saw Atlas, Zeal and Freya crossing their arms infront of him. "Erm....no hard feelings?" Freya smirked.

"Well we have the following choice....i could freeze you to an ice cube....or you become the new master...." Darians jaw dropped but the other guardians nodded. "You lack a little technique but you fix that with your determination and talent. Doing what you did takes a lot of courage, if anyone out of us deserved it its you, seeing you were fighting for the right thing from the beginning."

Darian looked at Cero, "but what about-" Cero held up his hand, "they are right." He smiled, "i got a friend back today, thats more than enough."

He hesitated a little more but after a short second he sighed and smiled. "Well....why not? If you help me...." Freya nodded as Cero turned to the door.

"You better fix the space-time-continuum so that i can return to the capital." And he did with the help of the guardians.

When the portal opened the first thing he felt was a hug around his shoulders. "Im so glad youre alright...." "Trevor?" He smiled, "welcome back, Cero."


End file.
